Side project
by Yunie Tatlin
Summary: Like it says, it's a side project. Sora, Riku and Kairi go to random worlds! WHEEE My computer is a jerk! YAY! Don't know when I'll up-date... HAVE FUN! P.S. I make no promises.
1. Too many worlds, too little words

**Notes: My computer feels like being a jerk right now and won't let me save. That's why this sucks. TA-DA!!**

Side project  
By: Yunie Tatlin  
Chapter one: Too many worlds, too little words.

...

_Dear key bearers,__the key bearers, to fight once again. Fight to save these new worlds,  
The return the light to these people. Together we can do this. We are  
their only hope._

_Though we defeated many enemies, and saved many worlds. So many  
worlds remain lost in shadows, heartless still attacking. We need you,_

_King Mickey._

**Notes:**

**Y.T.: Hi! This is random, I know. It's a side project. The letter sucks, I know. Like I said my computer is a jerk!  
So basicly I just have Sora, Riku and Kairi travel to random worlds blahblahblah. I up-date when I feel like blahblahblah. I might never up-date... blahblahblah. I'm in a bad mood.**

**Lynn: You think?**

**Y.T.: Get out of my writing space. Oh, and just so you know. Lynn is one of my own characters. Yay, not. I hate her, really. Well whatever how you like what I _might_ post.**


	2. WIN

Chapter 2: WIN!!

Sora read the letter over several times before believing what it said. There were still heartless despite their best efforts, but how? How could they last after all of that?

"How are we going to get there?" Riku asked brushing his ling silver hair out of his face.

Kairi shifted in her place. "Well, there is one thing we could try..." She began.

"What?" Riku asked before Sora had the chance. Riku was _always_ like that.

"Well, there was this contest Selphie and I entered.." Kairi began. "This was supposed to be a surprise but, I won us four tickets for a ship call Titanic"

"Wait, four tickets?" Riku asked before Sora yet again.

"I guess you'll just have to take me then" Sora, Riku and Kairi whirled around to see Tidus with a smile that could rival with Sora's.

The keyblade mater walked up to his blond friend. "You don't want to come with us" He laughed.

"Um, yes, I do" Tidus replied with a funny look. "Why wouldn't I?"

Sora grabbed Tidus's shoulder and shock him lightly. "No, Tidus. You want to say behind and relax!" He explained trying his best to keep a straight face... and failing.

"But Sora, isn't this trip about relaxing?" Tidus asked grinning.

"Umm, well yeah but we need someone to look after our houses and..."

"You just don't want me to come!" Tidus accused pointing his finger and wiggling it about.

"Why would I want something like that Tidus?" Sora cried in defence.

"Then just let me come!" Tidus countered.

Sora coughed trying to think of an excuse. Why weren't Riku and Kairi helping him!? "Umm... are you sure you will be able to handle the sea sickness? Yeah their you go, sea sickness. Are you ready to face those hard challenges of the seas?"

Tidus rolled his eyes. Could this get any stupider? "We live on the Islands and get in boats all the time you dummy! How'd you think I got here?"

Riku laughed in the background causing Sora to frown. "Well this is the **Titanic,** the biggest ship ever! Come on do you really want to be vomiting all over the place?"

"Ew!" Kairi squeaked. Sora turned around just in time to see her make a face.

Tidus laughed. "Look Sora, we use little boats that get knocked around like no tomorrow, I think I can handle it.

Sora nodded. "True, but seriously. Ask yourself this question. You'll be gone for months away from this beautiful place. Honestly, do you want to let go of all of this?" Sora gestured to the Islands.

Tidus smiled. "What about you Sora, are you ready to let go?"

"Over course!" Sora blurted out. "I've already been gone for a year!"

"And you just got back" Tidus added.

"So?" Sora frowned. "Look, I know that deep down your very sensitive and really a man yet. Besides you might get homesick, very contagious, heard it's fatal."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Sora, if you can take it so can I. After all I'm much more manly than you."

Sora gave out a huge sigh "Fine, you can come with us." Sora caved. "But you are not more manly than I"

**Notes:**

Y.T.: FINALLY!!! Please don't kill me. So anyway, it took me sometime but yeah. Okay so this first place they are going to is on the TITANIC!!! So yeah, I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway I thank Titanic Princess for helping me with this chapter!! YAY TITANIC PRINCESS!!


End file.
